dasgeschichtenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Battle of Soul
'Kapitel 1' Mei`s Sicht Mei saß in ihrem Zimmer und sah nach draußen. Es regnete in Strömen und man konnte durch das Fenster kaum etwas erkennen. Aber Mei wollte auch nichts sehen. Sie dachte nach. Vor fünf Tagen in der Schule hatte sie sich mit ihrem Kindergartenfreund gerauft und dann war etwas Merkwürdiges passiert. Sie hatte ein Bild gesehen. Eine Straße im Dunkeln. Laternenschein. Ihr Freund war über die Straße gelaufen. Doch ein Auto war rasend schnell herangebraust und hatte ihn mit sich gerissen. Da war viel Blut gewesen. Mei hatte nicht schlafen können, aber sie sagte sich, dass das nur Einbildung gewesen war. Bis heute. Denn gestern Abend war ihr Freund von einem Auto überfahren worden. Mei schluchzte und zog die Beine an den Körper. Sie hatte es vorausgesehen! Sie war krank. Verrückt. Mei Brook war eigentlich ein ganz normales Mädchen. 12 Jahre alt mit großen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen und schulterlangen, lockigen Haaren, die fast Schwarz wirkten. Selbst ihre blasse Haut machte sie nicht zu etwas auffälligerem. Ihre Mutter Tabea war Lehrerin und ihr Vater Markus Polizist. Nichts Besonderes also. Aber warum war sie so komisch? Sie wollte es auf Einbildung schieben, doch sie war sich sicher, dass es keine war. Das konnte einfach kein Zufall sein. Es klopfte an der Tür und ihre Mutter trat ein. „Liebes, kommst du Essen?“ Sie nickte. Bevor sie an ihrer Mutter vorbei konnte, umarmte diese sie. „Schätzchen, ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht ist. Er war immerhin dein bester Freund. Aber das wird wieder, versprochen.“ „Okay“, murmelte sie. Ihre Mutter löste sich von ihr, lächelte und ging hinab. Mei sah ihr nach. Alles würde wieder gut? Aber was, wenn ihnen dasselbe passierte? Wenn einer ihrer Familie sterben würde? Mei keuchte. Wie schon bei ihrem Freund tauchte ein Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Sie saß im Wagen. Sie hörten Musik. Ihre Lieblingsmusik. Sie freute sich wahnsinnig auf den Ausflug. Nur um sie aufzumuntern! Ihre Eltern plauderten vergnügt miteinander, ihr kleiner Bruder hockte neben ihr. Plötzlich sprang ein Reh vor das Auto. Ihre Mutter schrie entsetzt auf. Die Bremse wurde gedrückt. Zu langsam. Ihr Vater wendete das Auto nach links. Da war ein Baum. KNALL. Mei hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und keuchte. Was war das gewesen? Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Das letzte Bild hatte sich in ihr Gehirn gebrannt. Ein Ast hatte sich durch den Beifahrersitz gebohrt und war an ihr vorbei geschrammt. Das Mädchen schluckte. Das war doch… Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wurde verrückt. Eindeutig. Mei atmete mehrere Male tief durch und folgte dann ihrer Mutter nach unten, um zu essen. Am besten sie vergaß es wieder und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. Doch sie konnte es nicht vergessen. Nicht beim Abendessen, auch nicht am nächsten Tag und auch später nicht. Sie zog sich in sich selbst zurück und sprach kein Wort. Ihre Eltern wurden besorgt und eine Woche später saßen sie und ihre Mutter im Wartezimmer eines Psychologen. Mei starrte Löcher in die Luft. Als sie ins Auto steigen sollte, war sie fast hysterisch geworden und jetzt waren sie den ganzen Weg zur Praxis gelaufen. Ganze zwei Stunden lang. Wahrscheinlich hatte das das Leben ihrer Mutter gerettet. Aber sicher war sie sich nicht. Ein Mann mit schwarzem Haar öffnete die Tür und ließ einen älteren Patienten heraus. Er besprach etwas mit ihm. Mei beachtete sie nicht, sondern starte auf die blau gestrichene Wand. Auch die Stühle auf denen sie saßen waren blau und es hingen Bilder an den Wänden, zwei davon Zertifikate für den Psychologen. „Mei Brook?“ Ihre Mutter stand auf. „Das ist meine Tochter.“ Der Mann lächelte sanft. „Folgen Sie mir doch ins Zimmer. Kommst du auch, Mei?“ Mei rutschte vom Stuhl und lief still ins Zimmer, nur um sich nochmals in einen Stuhl zu setzen. Der Raum wirkte wie jedes andere Untersuchungszimmer. Der Mann setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch und betrachtete die beiden vor sich. „Möchten sie mir erzählen, warum sie hier sind?“, fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Meis Mutter nickte. „Vor einigen Tagen ist ihr Freund von einem Auto erfasst worden. Seit dem redet sie kein Wort mehr“, erklärte ihre Mutter und Mei zuckte bei dieser offensichtlichen Lüge. Warum glaubten immer alle, es ginge darum, dass sie den Tod ihres Freundes nicht verkraftete? Mit ihr war etwas nicht in Ordnung! Der Arzt blickte Mei fragend an, doch diese schwieg. Das letzte Mal, als sie in der Gegenwart ihrer Mutter erzählt hatte, was sie gesehen hatte, hatte man sie ausgelacht. Als Mei nicht antwortete, blickte der Arzt zu Mrs. Brooks. „Dürfte ich für einige Minuten alleine mit ihrer Tochter sein?“, fragte er und Mrs. Brooks zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was soll das bringen?“, fragte sie und schien nicht begeistert. „Nun, manchmal sprechen Kinder Dinge nicht gerne aus, wenn Bekannte oder Verwandte es hören könnten. Weil sie sich unwohl fühlen, oder glauben etwas falsches zu sagen“, erklärte er und Meis Mutter seufzte, ehe sie sich erhob. „Ich bin nur vor der Tür“, erklärte sie und küsste ihre Tochter. Mei blickte einfach weiter den Mann vor ihr an. Der Mann wartete, bis die Tür sich schloss, dann fragte er: „Willst du es mir jetzt erzählen?“ Stille. Er lächelte schief. „Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen, Mei. Ich hab schon die verrücktesten Sachen gehört. Ich verurteile dich deswegen nicht.“ Mei zögerte. Konnte sie es wagen? Aber was konnte es schaden, denn die Art wie er seine Worte sagte, ließ sie glauben, dass er es ernst meinte. Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich… ich wusste, dass er stirbt“, flüsterte sie. Der Mann runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?“, fragte er und verschränkte die Finger ineinander. „Ich… da war… ein Bild… ein Film… ich sah es voraus“, gab sie leise zu. Lange starrte er sie an. Mei zuckte zusammen. Er glaubte ihr doch nicht. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Doch er überraschte sie. „Du bist was Besonderes, Mei Brook. Aber du bist nicht allein.“ Mei sah auf. „Nicht allein? Was meinen Sie damit?“, fragte sie. Der Psychologe lächelte. „Ich kenne Leute, die sind auch speziell, Mei. Auch sie sind anders. Und sie alle gehen an eine spezielle Schule, wo sie ihre Fähigkeiten beherrschen lernen.“ Mei riss die Augen auf. „Sie verarschen mich“, stellte sie fest, doch der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich meine es vollkommen Ernst“, lächelte er und hielt eine Hand über den Tisch. Als wäre er ein Magnet, zog er plötzlich alle Büroklammern an, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Mei keuchte auf. „Oh, mein, Gott“, brachte sie hervor. Das war echt… Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ist…Ist das wirklich gerade passiert?“, fragte sie ein wenig neben der Spur. Sie erklärte einem Psychologen, dass sie Bilder sah und dieser zeigte ihr irgendwelche Tricks. Jetzt war es amtlich. Sie war verrückt. Der Mann nickte ihr zu. „Ja, und wenn du willst, zeig ich es dir nochmals. So viel du willst.“ Mei zögerte. „Haben Sie einen Magnet versteckt?“, fragte sie und verschränkte die Arme. Der Mann lachte. „Nein, nein, bestimmt nicht.“ Er schloss die Augen und plötzlich flog ein Kugelschreiber zu ihm hin. Direkt in die Hand. Mei starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Wow.“ „Es gibt einige wie dich. Leute, die anders sind“, erklärte er, „Die Akademie, von der ich spreche, ist etwas abseits der Zivilisation, aber so lernen wir, unsere Gaben zu kontrollieren und sinnvoll einzusetzen.“ „Wofür?“ Der Mann lächelte erneut. „Das sollte ich dir erst später erzählen. Jetzt wäre es zu viel. Aber ich frage dich jetzt: Möchtest du deine Gaben kontrollieren lernen? Kommst du an die Akademie? Wenn du sie beendet hast, kannst du immer noch nach Hause.“ Mei blinzelte. Eine Schule, wo sie ihre Fähigkeit kontrollieren konnte. Nicht immer wieder diese seltsamen Bilder. „Meine Eltern würden mich sowieso nicht gehen lassen“, widersprach sie schwach. Sie traute sich nicht so richtig. Sie traute IHM nicht ganz. „Wenn du einverstanden bist, dann erzähle ich ihnen, dass du in eine Ganztagsschule gehen solltest für psychologisch angeschlagene Kinder.“ Mei blinzelte. Jetzt kamen sie der Sache näher. Er hielt sie also doch für verrückt! „Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst. Nein ich halte dich nicht für verrückt. Ich bin der Verrückte hier“ er streckte die Hand wieder aus, und kurz darauf klebten Büroklammern überall an seinem Gesicht. Mei lachte los. Das war echt… Okay, das bekam er mit einem einfachen Magneten nicht hin. „Ich… Ich weiß nicht recht“, meinte sie. Der Mann nickte. „Lass dir Zeit und denk darüber nach. Ich vereinbare ein erneutes Gespräch, dann kannst du mir deine Entscheidung mitteilen“, erklärte er und Mei nickte. Sie stand auf und wollte gehen, doch der Mann räusperte sich noch. „Eine Sache noch: Du solltest die Masche mit dem Nichtreden aufrechterhalten bis du dich entschieden hast. Sonst… äh, naja, sonst wird das nichts mit der Schule und der Kontrolle.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu und Mei grinste. Sie mochte den komischen Kauz. Als sie nach draußen ging, setzte sie schnell ihre nun übliche leere Miene auf. Der Psychologe wechselte einige Worte mit ihrer Mutter und dann liefen sie nach Hause. Tage vergingen und Mei dachte intensiv über den Vorschlag nach. Eine Schule für Leute wie sie. Leute, die anders waren. Sie würde ihre Fähigkeit kontrollieren können. Es war eine Möglichkeit. Da fiel ihr etwas auf. In ihrer Vision war sie etwa in ihrem jetzigen Alter, vielleicht ein, zwei Jahre älter. Wenn sie zu dieser Schule gehen würde, dann wäre sie nicht bei ihren Eltern. Sie würde nicht diesen Unfall haben, weil sie sie nicht aufmuntern mussten. Kein Aufmunterungs-Urlaub, keinen Unfall. Meis Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust. Sie hatte einen Entscheid gefasst. Sie würde zur Schule gehen und so ihre Familie retten. 'Kapitel 2' Yakin`s Sicht Ihre blauen Augen huschten umher und sie fragte sich, ob das das richtige Haus war. Sobald sie geklopft hatte, war alles zu spät. Yakin atmete tief durch und berquerte die kleine gepflegte Rasenfläsche. Warum musste sie die neue Schülerin abholen? Sie machte das zum ersten mal und ihr war mulmig im Bauch. Aber es half ja alles nichts. Man hatte ihr den Auftrag erteilt und jetzt musste sie da durch. Erneut holte sie tief Luft und klopfte. Oh Gott, und wenn es das Haus nebenan war? Sie würde sich blamieren. Eine schlanke Frau mit dunklen Haaren öffnete die Tür. Yakin hüstelte. „Sind Sie Mrs. Brook?“, fragte sie vorsichtig und lächelte. Die Frau nickte und ein leicht trauriger Blick zeichnete sich in ihren Augen ab. „Sie sind von der Schule, nicht wahr? Die, die meine Mei bald besuchen wird?“ Yakin nickte und wurde eingelassen. „Einen Moment bitte“, sagte die Frau und so musste sie bei Mr. Brook warten. „Sie werden gut auf meine Tochter Acht geben, oder?“, fragte der Mann plötzlich. Yakin sah auf und bemerkte, dass seine Augen glitzerten. Was für ein Vater. Yakin nickte. „Natürlich. Sie wird bei uns gut aufgehoben sein, versprochen.“ Mr. Brook nickte mehrmals und wandte den Blick ab. Was war das wohl für ein Gefühl, wenn man das eigene Kind gehen lassen musste? Vor allem, da sie davon ausging, dass es eine Schule für Geisteskranke war. Yakin wartete gedultig und sah sich ein wenig in dem kleinen, gemütlichen Vorstadthäuschen um. Die Einrichtung traf nicht wirklich ihren Geschmack. Es war zwar hell, aber viel zu modern gehalten und auch kein Gold zu sehen. Es vergingen einige Minuten in angspannten Schweigen, da trat Mei aus der Küche. Ihr Gesicht wirkte fast unbewegt und doch kommte Yakin erkennen, dass ihr der Abschied nicht leicht fiel. Mei trug ein schlichtes weißes T-Shirt, dazu eine hellblaue Jeans und schwarze Turnschuhe. In der Hand hielt sie eine schwarze Baskenmütze und einen langen schwarzen Mantel. Hinter ihr kam ein Junge aus der Küche gerannt und umarmte sie ganz fest. Ds musste wohl Jack ihr kleiner Bruder sein. Sein kurzes blondes Haar war zerstubelt und seine braunen Augen nass von Tränen. Mei legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Haare und wuschelte ein wenig darin herum. Doch sie sagte kein Wort, sondern trat an Yakin heran. Sie lächelte aufmunternd. „Hallo Mei, ich bin Yakin.“ Mei sagte nichts. Wenn sie von dem Psychologen nicht erfahren hätte, dass die Kleine absichtlich nicht sprach, wäre sie etwas enttäuscht gewesen. Meistens mochten die Schüler ihre fröhliche und freundliche Art. Yakin sah wieder auf und nickte den Eltern zu. „Wir sollten dann los.“ Es war eine Aufforderung zum Abschied. Die Eltern verstanden das. Mit hängenden Schultern sah sie zu, wie die Mutter leise vor sich hin weinte und ihre Tochter umarmte. Der Vater versuchte sich zu beherrschen und der kleine Jack heulte. Dennoch tat ihr von all den Leuten hier Mei am meisten Leid. Der Abschied musste ihr unglaublich schwerfallen und trotzdem starrte sie nur stur geradeaus. Furchtbar. Nachdem Mei sich von ihrer Mutter gelöst hatte, legte Yakin ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Na, dann lass uns gehen.“ Sie nahm sie bei der Hand, verabschiedete die Eltern und zog Mei langsam mit sich. Sie öffnete die Tür ihres Wagens und Mei stieg ein. Yakin schloss die Tür, stieg selbst in ihren Citroën und fuhr los. Das Gepäck war vorrausgeschickt wurden, um das ganze zu vereinfachen. „Ich hoffe du hast an ein paar persönliche Dinge gedacht, die in deinem Zimmer ihren Platz finden werden“, begann Yakin, um ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Es war Absicht, dass es etwas derart banales war. Mei schniefte leise und rieb sich die Augen. Ihr Ärmel war nass und wieder entwich ihr ein leises Schluchzen. „Werden sie mich besuchen dürfen?“, fragte sie leise und mit erstickter Stimme. Yakin versuchte auf die Straße zu achten, sah dennoch kurz zu ihr. „Natürlich. So oft du willst“, lächelte sie aufmunternd. Mei wischte sich erneut die Augen. Wirklich?“ Yakin lächelte. „Ich denke schon. Aber du wirst sehen, es wird dir hier auch gefallen.“ Mei sagte nichts, sondern sah traurig zum Fenster raus. „Du wirst neue Freunde finden und vielleicht…“ Yakin zögerte. Sollte sie jetzt schon mit dem ganzen Dämonenkram kommen? Besser nicht. Es war überaus erschreckend, von ihnen zu erfahren und in Meis aufgelöster Stimmung würde sie wohl schreien. „Vielleicht was?“ Yakin lächelte. „Vielleicht findest du ja jemanden, der dir gefällt?“ Sie zwinkerte dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen zu und sah, dass sie es geschafft hatte. Die Kleine war zu irritiert, um weiter darüber nachzudenken, was Yakin eigentlich gemeint haben könnte. „Gibt es viele Schüler an der Schule?“ „Nein“, meinte Yakin und seufzte, „Es gibt nicht so viele D… Leute, die so speziell sind wie wir. Aber du wirst in eine Klasse aus drei bis etwa sechs Leuten.“ Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Mädchens blitzten auf. „Nur so wenige?“ „Du bist etwas Besonderes“, erklärte Yakin, „Und jetzt gehst du in diese Schule, damit ihr alle nicht mehr alleine seid.“ Mei wand ihren Blick wieder zum Fenster. Nicht mehr allein. Nun, eigentlich war sie nie allein gewesen, aber dennoch hatte sie sich selbst bei ihrer besten Freundin manchmal allein gefühlt. Immer dann, wenn sie nicht hatte über ein bestimmtes Thema sprechen können. Visionen. Hoffentlich lernte sie jemanden kennen, der sie so akzeptierte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste sie noch nicht, dass sie diejenige sein sollte, die lernen musste bestimmte Dinge zu akzeptieren. 'Kapitel 3' Raven`Sicht Der Kies knirschte, als das Auto zum Stehen kam und tatsächlich stieg eine Frau mit goldfarbenen Haaren aus. „Ja, dass ist sie“, murmelte Raven und verschränkte die Arme. Er saß einen Ast über Yui und legte den Kopf schief. „Ein neuer Schüler?“, fragte er und sprang leichtfüßig nach unten. „Sieht so aus“, damit ließen Yuis Beine den Ast los und sie landete auf den Füßen am Boden. „Gehen wir sie oder ihn begrüßen?“ Raven zuckte mit den Schultern. Warum nicht? Also liefen sie zu den beiden Gestalten hin. Als sie in Hörweite waren, rief Yui: „Heey, Frau Yakin!!“ Blaue Augen erfassten sie und ein Lächeln glitt über das Gesicht der Frau, die für ihr eigentliches Alter sehr jung aussah. „Yui, Raven. Wie geht es euch? Hast du die Prüfung bestanden?“, fragte sie Yui und sofort sackte deren Laune kurz in den Keller. „Nö, leider nicht“, murrte diese. Yakin lächelte verlegen. „Na, vielleicht das nächste Mal. Seht mal, wer neu hier ist“, wechselte sie das Thema und winkte ein Mädchen mit dunkelbraunen Locken zu sich. Sie hatte ungewöhnlich bernsteinfarbene Augen und war vermutlich etwa zwölf Jahre alt. Sie blickte sie neugierig an. „Ich bin Mei“, stellte sie sich vor. Yui grinste und schüttelte freudig ihre Hand. „Ich bin Yui und diese Schlafmütze ist Raven“, sagte sie, als Raven gerade gähnte. „Hey, ich bin keine Schlafmütze!“, widersprach er. „Klar bist du das! Wäre ich heute morgen nicht zufällig bei dir ins Zimmer geplatzt, hättest du verschlafen“, erklärte Yui wild getikulierend. Raven knurrte. „Wenn man davon absieht, dass du mein Zimmer mit dem Bad verwechselt hast, weil du vor Müdigkeit deine Augen kaum aufbekommen hast…“, er ließ den Satz offen und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Yui schnaubte und wand sich wieder an Mei. Eigentlich war sie nicht der Typ, der sofort Freundschaften schloss, aber dieses Mädchen wirkte noch leicht verloren. Also wollte sie helfen. „Sollen wir dich etwas rumführen?“, fragte sie und lächelte. Mei zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wäre toll“, sagte sie nur und lächelte schwach. Yui nickte und drehte sich zu Yakin um. „Wir übernehmen die Führung, Frau Yakin.“ „Ach, wirklich? Vielen Dank“, meinte die Blonde und lächelte, „Dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß.“ Die Frau verschwand im Inneren des Hauptgebäudes. „Sooo, dann fangen wir mal an“, meinte Yui und deutete auf das Empfangsgebäude. „Das hier ist unser Empfangssaal. Der Direktor hält hier die Begrüßungs- oder Abschlußzeremonien ab. Außerdem gibt es dort eine kleine Kantine“, erklärte sie. „Aber“, unterbrach Raven, „die meisten Essen im Hauptgebäude.“ Er deutete auf das größte Gebäude. Mei nickte langsam. „Hier hat man Unterricht, oder?“ Yui und Raven nickten. „Genau, sowie den Arztflügel und im hinteren Teil haben die Schüler und Lehrer ihre Zimmer. „Die sind echt toll“, schwärmte Yui. „Das ist als eine Art WG aufgebaut. Immer drei Leute, die sich einen Wohnbereich und eine Küche teilen. Aber jeder hat seine eigenen Zimmer“, erklärte Raven und grinste. Yui verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Und es wird nicht streng darauf geachtet, dass Mädchen und Jungen getrennt sind“, lachte die Grünhaarige. Mei machte große Augen. „Wie jetzt?“, wollte sie wissen und sah Raven fragend an. „Man wird in so genannte Teams augeteilt. Und diese Teams schlafen in ihrem Team-Räumen. Und wenn eben zwei Jungs mit einem Mädchen zusammen im Team sind…“, er zuckte die Schultern. „Die Lehrer meinen wir wären alt genug, um zu wissen, was wir tun.“ Mei hob die Brauen. Das klang alles… seltsam. „Okay… Und sonst?“, fragte sie. Yui übernahm wieder. „Die Zimmer werden wir später ansehen, wenn du eingeteilt wirst. Zuerst gehen wir ins Hauptgebäude.“ Damit lief sie voraus und die beiden anderen folgten ihr. Drinnen gelangten sie in einen kleinen Vorraum, mit einigen Sofas an der Seite, für eine kurze Pause, eine breite schwarze Tafel mit mehreren angepinnten Blättern und einer großen breiten Tür direkt vor ihnen. Mei musterte die Tafel, aber die beiden schienen sie nicht erklären zu wollen. Stattdessen grinste Yui und lief durch die Tür. „Das ist die große Kantine, oder Mensa. Hier essen alle, wenn es nicht gerade eine Feier drüben im Empfangsgebäude gibt“, erklärte sie und lächelte Mei an. Es gab hier jede Menge Tische und einen eher größeren – vermutlich für die Lehrer. „Essen gibt es morgens von 06.00 Uhr bis 9.00 Uhr, mittags von 11.30 Uhr bis 13.00 Uhr und abends von 17.30 Uhr bis 20.00 Uhr.“ Raven sah, dass Mei etwas überfordert wirkte, also fügte er hinzu: „Das ist alles angeschlagen, schau.“ Er zeigte auf eine große Anschlagtafel. Mei nickte, als sie die kleine Tafel neben der Tür erblickte. Dann setzten sie ihren Rundgang fort. Yui und Raven achteten sehr darauf niemanden zu begegnen, der Mei eventuell verschrecken konnte. Beide erinnerten sich noch genau daran, wie es bei ihrem ersten Tag war. Yui war hier her gekommen, weil sie als schwer erziehbar galt und Raven, weil er bereits mit Dämonen in Kontakt stand. Als sie ihre Runde beendet hatte, erklärte der Direktor, dass Mei noch nicht für ein Team zugeteilt wurde und eine Zeit lang bei Yui schlafen sollte, da bei dieser ein freies Zimmer war. Also brachten sie Mei in den Flüge mit den Zimmern und richteten es ein. Yui freute sich über die zusätzliche Gesellschaft. Eigentlich wohnte auch Raven bei ihr, aber manchmal war er nicht zu ertragen. Besonders seine unangekündigten Wutausbrüche, gingen ihr auf die Nerven, oder wenn er stundenlang nur lernte. Er wollte eben ein guter Jäger werden. Schön und gut, sie auch, aber deshalb würde sie niemals an einem schönen und sonnigen Tag lernen. Raven schon. „Raven wohnt im Zimmer gegenüber von meinem“, erklärte Yui, als sie ins Zimmer kamen – überladen mit Bettwäsche und Meis Koffer, „Du bekommst das, genau der Tür gegenüber, ja?“ Mei nickte und sah sich neugierig um. Es war überraschend gemütlich. Neben den Türen, links, rechts, gerade aus und gleich neben der Eingangstür noch eine für die Küche, hingen idyllische Landschaftsbilder an den Wänden, rechts gab es zwei Sofas und einen dunkelgrünen Teppich. An der linken Seite gab es noch einen Tisch, auf dem ein Schachbrett aufgestellt war. Es hatte jedoch noch genug Platz, dass locker ein moderner Computer auf dem Tisch stehen konnte. „Also dann räume wir mal dein Zimmer ein“, erklärte Yui und krämpelte ihre Ärmel hoch. Mei lächelte sie verhalten an. Sie war irgendwie richtig klasse. Vielleicht konnte sie sich doch an die neue Umgebung gewöhnen. Mei folgte Yui und dann begann die Schlacht mit den Koffern, Kleidungsstücken und dem Bettzeug. 'Kapitel 4' Mei's Sicht Der nächste Morgen begang für Mei viel zu früh. Machdem sie ihr Zeug im Zimmer von Yui verstaut hatte hatte es an der Tür geklopft. Yuri hatte ihr die Sicht auf den Besucher versperrt, doch sie hatte einige goldfarbene Strähnen erkennen können. Dieser gehört unverkennbar zu Yakin Die Frau wollte das Yuri sie begleitete, da sie etwas zusammen besprechen mussten. Nachdem Mei danach alleine gewesen war, hatte sie sich auf Erkundungstour begeben. Dabei war ihr aufgefallen das sie eigendlich gar niemanden angetroffen hatte. Heute sass Mei nun auf ihrem Bett und blickte aus dem Fenster. "Wieso sehe ich eigendlich immer nur euch und nie andere Schüler ?", richtete sie ihre Frage an Yuri die sich mit einer Bürste gerade die Haare richtete. Yui war in ihr Zimmer gekommen damit sie sich zusammen fertig machen konnten, da Raven schon weg war. "Wir haben keine Ferien. Alle befinden sich im Unterricht. Sobald du eingeteilt wirst kommst du auch dorthin". Mei drehte sich zu ihrer Nachbarin um, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. Als Yuri das mit den anderen Schülern erläuterte kam ihr etwas in den Sinn, das sie Gestern sogar vergessen konnte. Sie setzte sich unruhig hin und wusste nicht recht wie sie es ansprechen sollte. Der Psychologe hatte ihr ja gesagt das es hier noch andere gab wie sie, aber was wenn nicht alle so waren ? Wenn man es nicht sagen durfte ? Mei räusperte sich um sich zu lockern. "Ich weiss nicht ginau wie ich das sagen soll...also Yakin hat mir mal etwas versprochen...oder so". Wieso konnte sie es nicht einfach sagen ? Yui drehte sich zu ihr um und legte die Bürste weg. "Sie hat dir was versprochen ? Was denn ?". Er sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. "Naja, also nicht wirklich versprochen", meinte die braunharrige und wickelte eine Strähne um ihren Finger. "Sie meinte es gäbe gleiche die so sind wie ich". Yuri sah sie an und machte ein Geräusch das wie ein Schnauben klang. "Ich glaube nicht das du gleich bist wie ich". Mei erinnerte sich an den Psychologen und seine Gabe Metall zu bewegen. Sie möchte ihre Familie schützen damit sie nicht stirbt. Wenn sie wieder Bilder sieht muss sie mit jemandem darüber reden, damit sie einen Plan hat was sie tun soll. Vielleicht war Yui ja die richtige Person. Ein wenig unruhig entschied sich Mei es einfach zu sagen. "Manchmal habe ich Bilder...und die zeigen mir...die Zukunft". Sie wartete die Reaktion Yuris ab. Sie lachte nicht und sie machte auch keinen schregen Kommentar. Sie sah sie für ein paar Augenblicke nur an und lächelte dann. "Ich kenne niemanden der die Zukunft so sieht, aber wohl jeder an diesem Ort hat etwas das er kann und nicht ganz normal ist". Die braunhaarige atmete auf. Alle waren so. Verbergen müsste sie sich nicht. Sogar der Psycholog hatte recht gehabt. Es erschreckte sie nicht. Konnte ja gut sein, nachdem der Psycholog es ihr gezeigt hatte und sie es selbst erlebt hatte. Yuri stand auf. "Das macht natürlich das ganze einfacher. Es kommt auf deine Gabe darauf an, wo du wohnen wirst. So können wir dich schneller einteilen". Yuri's Sicht Nachdem Mei es ihr gesagt hatte wusste Yuri das der Direktor darüber sich froh sein wird. Nicht das Yuri das kleine Mädchen nicht mochte, doch sie ging in eine völlig andere Richtung als Mei. Mit ihrer Schultasche an der Schulter erklärte sie Mei das ihre Zimmereinteilung bevor stand. Wohl überrascht das es so schnell und plötzlich ging folgte sie Yuri den Gang entlang nach unten. Insgeheim war Yuri froh das der Unterricht noch nicht fertig war. Mei musste zuerst alles erklärt bekommen, bevor man sie in die wilde Welt der Verrückten schmiss. Das Zimmer des Direktor war im hinteren Teil des Hauptgebäudes. Ein kleines goldenes Schild bestätigte das hier Herr Muro zu finden war. Yuri klopfte an und hielt Mei die Tür auf. Zögernd trat diese ein. Die braunhaarige setzte sich auf den Wink des Direktors und Yuri blieb neben ihr stehen. "Ich glaube wir wissen wo wir sie einteilen können",fing Yuri an. Herr Muro holte sich einen Stift hervor und nickte. "Und wo ginau ?". "Bei den Nigunaren. Sie hat rigendwelche Bilder in ihrem Kopf von der Zukunft", berichtete das stehende Mädchen. Der Direktor lächelte die braunhaarige an und nickte Yuri zu. Er wollte etwas sagen doch Mei kam ihm zuvor. "Was bedeutet Nigunar ?". "Sieht so aus als müssen wir Aufklärung betreiben". Der Direktor faltete seine Hände wie zu einem Gebet und bedeutete Yuri still zu sein. "Ein Nignuar ist ein Mensch der Fähigkeiten hat die geistig sind. So wie deine Bilder", erklärte er. "Du wirst noch andere antreffen. Yuri zum beispiel ist ein Tamer. Sie kann sehr hoch springen, also sind ihre Fähigkeiten eher körperlich", erweiterte er seine Ausführung. Die grünhaarige neben Mei nickte zustimmend. Für einen Moment war Mei still, dann fragte sie: "Und was war mit dem Psycholog? Er hatte Büroklammern bewegt". "Er ist ein Elementar. Wie du dir vorstellen kannst, kann eine solche Person ein gewisses Element kontrollieren". Herr Muro's Erklärung schien Mei nicht sehr zu schockieren, doch Yuri bezeweifelte das sie so ruhig ist, wenn er fertig war. Mei's Frage wieso es denn diesen Ort gäbe war berechtigt und wohl eine der ersten die die meisten Neuen stellten. "Das ist wohl eher etwas das schwieriger ist zu begreifen, aber unsere Kräfte haben einen Sinn. Denn überall gibt es übernatürliche Wesen. Diese bedrohen die Menschen und wir bekämpfen sie. Dafür haben wir natürlich Teams, niemand macht das alleine". Die Augen der braunhaarigen sahen ihn an und sie verzog das Gesicht. "Im Ernst übernatürliche Wesen ?", fragte sie doch eher weil sie nicht wusste wie sie darauf reagieren soll als das es einem unglauben enspränge. Denn Mei hatte schon sich von selbst bewegende Büroklammern erlebt und die aus der Zukunft gesehen. Doch sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Sie wollte es nicht. Sie wusste nun das sie wegen ihren Bildern nicht verrückt war, doch was hatte der Psychologe nochmals gesagt ? Alle die hier sind gelten als geistesgestört oder verrückt. War der Direktor verrückt ? Machte er einen Scherz ? 'Kapitel 5' Mei's Sicht "Wir sind in der Wirklichkeit eine Organisation der Übernatürlichen, die Kinder oder schon Erwachsene, wie euch, sucht und ausbildet. Man hat euren Eltern - oder einem Elternteil - es so verklickert, dass ihr in eine Schule gebracht werdet, wo man euch heilen wird und dafür sorgt das ihr wieder normal werdet. Natürlich gibt es auch Eltern die wissen um was es in Wirklichkeit geht. In Wahrheit steckt jedoch hinter dem die Organisation der Übernatürlichen gegen Dämonen und Geister, die mehr und mehr versuchen, die Menschen auszurotten und uns, die Übernatürlichen in den Tataros zu verbannen und zu versklaven. Damit dies nicht passiert, müssen wir unsere Unsterblichkeit ausnutzen und solange gegen sie kämpfen bis wir dem wahren Tod gegenüberstehen, solange bis Neue unseren Platz einnehmen und sich der Kreislauf des Lebens weiter dreht." Verdammte scheisse. Sie hatte die Kräfte des Psychaters gesehen, sie hatte es selbst erlebt und zweifelte nicht an übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten, doch nur schon der Gedanke das es Geister wirklich gibt und das hier alles eine völlige Lüge war, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Mei biss sich auf die Lippen. Niemand lachte. Es war still. Wieso konnte sie das nicht annehmen ? Himmel, sie hatte gesehen wie jemand Metall bewegte! War es da nicht logisch das es Geister gab ? Nein, dachte Mei und fluchte innerlich. Der Direktor war verrückt und ihr würde es nicht besser gehen. Ihr Glaube an das Leben war nur mit einem Satz weg. Die Organisation der Übernatürlichen gegen Dämone und Geister die mehr und mehr versuchen die Welt zu übernehmen. ''"Sie sind verrückt, ich glaube ihnen nicht. Ich habe noch nie einen Geist geschweige einen Dämon gesehen". Mei stand auf. "Wie wäre es wenn Yuri dir nachher noch den Rest von unserem Gelände zeigen würde ? Dann könntest du alles sehen". Herr Murors Vorschlag wollte das Mädchen abschlagen. Alles in ihr schrie nein zu sagen, in ihr Zimmer zurückzugehen und zu weiter zu denken es gäbe nur das was sie bisher gesehen hatte. Doch ihr Stimme entzog sich ihrem Willen. Sie nickte. Ihre Hände krallten sich in die Armlehnen ihres Stuhles. "Wor wollten sie doch in ein Zimmer stecken", Yuri sagte erst jetzt wieder etwas und vollbrachte ein Themawechsel. "Da hast du recht". Der Direktor lehnte sich zurück. "Aber du, Mei und Raven würden ein gutes Team bilden. Wir können das ja später besprechen". An seiner Tonlage erkannte Mei das das Gespräch fertig war. Musste sie nun wirklich mit Yui mit um sich eine Gesteranlage anzusehen ? ''Yuri's Sicht Als ihre Begleitern hier ankam war sie offen und sprach mit ihr, doch als sie nun mit der Neuen den gleichen Weg ablief, einfach hinaus anstatt hinein war sie schweigsam. Sie schüttlte immer wieder ihren Kopf als müsse ihre neuen Gedanken verscheuchen. Auch wenn Yuri es nicht laut sagte, verstand sie wie sich Mei fühlte. Ihr ging es am Anfang nicht anders. Es war wohl bei allen so. Vom Parkplatz weg führt ein kleiner Weg, der die beiden zwischen Büschen, Bäumen und lichtgesprenkelten Bäumen und Moosen vorbeiführte. Nach einer Kruve lichtete sich das ganze und eine grosse flache Ebene breitete sich vor ihnen aus. Der grösste Teil des Areals bestand aus einem grossen Graben. Mehrere Seen und sogar ein kleienr Fluss waren dort unten erschaffen worden. Fast schon ehrfürchtig von der grossen Leistung die hier vor Jahrzehnten erbracht worden war, blieb Mei stehen. Auch Yuri fand es immer wieder aufs neue schön und überweltigend, selbst wenn sie an manchen Tagen auch mehrmals hier war. "Was ist das ?". Mei war wohl in Vergessenheit geraten. "Hier lernen wir gegen Geist,Dämone und solche Sachen zu kämpfen", half ihr Yuri auf die Sprünge damit sich Mei erinnerte was der Direktor gesagt hatte. "Das ist sozusagen unser Trainingsgelände. Wir nennen es aber einfach das Feld". Yuri und Mei folgten einem Pfad hinaus auf die Ebene. Die ältere Schülerin erklärte das der Weg quer durch das Feld führte. "Hier ist es ernst. Du kannst nicht einfach stopp sagen wenn eine Kreatur zu stark für dich ist. Gibst du auf, stirbst du wohl. Also überlege dir gut gegen was du antritst. Aber anders können wir ja nicht trainieren". Mei verzog das Gesicht. Sie hatte noch keine Geist oder ähnliches gesehen. Versteckten sie sich etwa ? Yuri fürte Mei den Pfad entlang hinab in das Feld. Das meiste Platz war von Bäumen bewachsen. Doch wärend Yuri Mei einen Ort nach dem anderen zeigte beobachtete sie deren Gesichtsausdruck. Bei ihrer ersten Station -einem Sandplatz- war gerade ein Schüler der gegen etwas antrat das Mei nicht kannte und bei dem Yuri sich nicht die Mühe machte es ihr zu erklären. Egal ob beim Bogenschiessstand wo Mei fast erschossen worden war, bei einem Seil an dem Käfer und Spinnen hinüber krabbelten und sich ein Mann hinüberangelte oder bei einem See in dem man dunkle Schatten erkennen konnte von denen Mei nicht mal den Namen wissen wollte. Jedesmal jagte durch Meis's Körper ein neuer kalter Schauer und ihren Kopf schossen die Gedanken herum. Yuri wusste das Mei heute Nacht wohl nicht gut schlafen würde. Doch Heute wird die Neue auch die anderen Schüler sehen... Kategorie:FSG 12 Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:BySternensaat Kategorie:In Arbeit